Bow sights are devices that are coupled to a bow to help the user aim an archery bow. Although it is possible to shoot a bow without a sight (known as “instinctive shooting”), it is exceedingly difficult to do so accurately—especially at longer ranges. Because of this, most conventional bows, particularly compound bows, are outfitted with some kind of sight. A bow sight may allow even novice archers to be surprisingly accurate—especially if used with a peep-sight or kisser-button.
The trajectory of an arrow changes significantly as a function of horizontal distance. In order to compensate for arrow drop over distance, many bow sights include multiple sight pins that are adjusted to correspond to certain horizontal distances. Each sight pin typically includes sight indicia such as a fiber optic point, which makes it easy for the user to see, especially in low light conditions. The sight indicia of the multiple sight points are most often aligned along a single, vertical axis or line, one over another. Depending on the range of the target, the user must select a sight pin corresponding to the vertical distance to the target, and then align the sight indicia with the target. If the user's range estimation, pin selection, and indicia alignment are correct, then the arrow, assuming it was launched properly, should hit the target.
Bow sights are usually adjustable in one form or another to allow the user to “sight in” the bow sight. For example, the sight pins of most bow sights can be individually adjusted vertically until each sight pin is accurate for a given distance. Some conventional bow sights also have a gang adjustment system—a system that allows all of the sight pins and/or corresponding sight indicia to be moved at once. A gang adjustment system may be useful in situations where all of the sight pins are off by the same amount. This may occur when the user switches to a different arrow shaft and/or point.
Unfortunately, conventional bow sights suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, the gang adjustment systems used by conventional bow sights make the bow sight large and unwieldy. This makes it more difficult for the user to adjust and/or use the bow sight. Also, some gang adjustment systems use a C-shaped or U-shaped clamp type of adjustment mechanisms. These systems can be adjusted by loosening the clamps, adjusting the bow sight, and then tightening the clamps once the bow sight is in the desired position. Unfortunately, clamp designs can be damaged if the user over tightens them. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved bow sight and particularly a bow sight that has an improved gang adjustment system.